Doctors Orders
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Meg wants to cheer up Castiel after he got a nightmare. (plays in the time when Meg kept an eye on as in the mental hospital)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_This was another request i got from a User from dA.  
He wished for a cute, fluffly, cuddly CastielXMeg tickle fic and here it is :D_  
_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)_

**_Doctor's Orders_******

Castiel woke up with a scream.

He felt his heart pounding hard against his human Vessel, as if it would jump out of his chest every moment. Fortunately, this did not happen. Sweat had gathered on his forehead and he was breathing heavily as his eyes looked around the room. He expected to see _him, _but there was no one else in the room. Except the Demon Meg who sat beside him.

She looked up from the newspaper she was currently reading and she turned her head to him. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the panicked look on his face and he looked around the room.

Since he had taken away Sam's hallucinations his own mental state was bad and thus he had to stay in a mental hospital until he would feel better. The first time he had woken up he had told Sam and Dean about the word of god and that Kevin was a prophet of the lord. That was a few days ago, but his state wasn't better. He could still see his fallen brother Lucifer here and there and slowly it started to drive him mad.

The only company he had was the demon Meg.

She was there for him when he needed to talk and when he needed someone who would cheer him up. He was thankful that she was around and that she kept an eye on him until he would feel better.

He didn't know what an emotional chaos was in the demon's body by now.

Often Meg had felt this weird sensation inside her belly whenever she looked into those blue eyes of him, which seemed to sparkle. Every little smile he gave her made her stomach do somersaults. As much as she would deny it if someone would ask her, but she liked the angel.

The first time she had laughed out loud about those silly thoughts of hers.

She, a demon, liked an angel?

That was simply ridiculous and would never work…at least in her eyes.

Castiel had proven her wrong, because he had shown her that it could indeed work between her and him. Often he had made her smile or even laugh and it looked like he also felt comfortable when he was around her. And she sure had not forgotten about the kiss he had given her…

And now she wanted to return this favor and she watched over him while he had to stay in this hospital until he would feel better.

And now she would make sure that he would feel better.

He clearly had another nightmare. She could see this in his still wide open eyes.

She knew that he saw Lucifer and she knew how much he suffered from just seeing his brother. There was not much she could do about it, but she tried her very best to make him feel better because this clumsy, little angel had gotten a special place in her not so cold heart.

With a soft sigh she put her newspaper away and stood up, only to sit down on the bed next to him. She gently put an arm around his shoulders, making him wince slightly at the sudden contact and he looked at her with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Shhh it's alright. It's me. Meg," she whispered softly.

His body still trembled a bit and Meg brushed her fingers through his dark hair, signalizing him that everything was alright, that it was just a dream, that Lucifer wasn't here and that he would be safe.

"Meg?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes Clarence. It's me."

A soft smile spread across her face and she pulled him a little closer until his head was resting against her shoulder. He closed his eyes, humming softly as she stroked his back gently up and down to comfort him.

"Better?" she asked and he nodded.

She could feel how her cheeks turned pink when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and she could feel how his lips quirked up into a soft smile as well.

"Thank you…" he whispered, breath tickling her neck and she giggled softly, squeezing his shoulder to tell him that it was alright, that this was the least she could do for him.

She still couldn't believe it.

She, a demon, in the arms of him, an angel of the lord.

This whole situation felt more than a dream than reality.

A soft chuckle left his lips, his breath tickled her neck again and again she giggled.

And this felt real. A bit too real for her taste and she wanted to scoot away from him, but he had his arm firmly wrapped around her and kept her in place. She could feel how his lips curled into a small grin and she felt how his body shook with silent laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked with mock outrage.

He chuckled again and squeezed her right side gently with his fingers, making her twitch and giggle.

"Maybe?" he answered her question, his breath tickling her yet again and she giggled louder.

"Now you're laughing," he said with much amusement in his voice and the demon blushed even more at his words, but she couldn't stop her giggles anymore. His fingers still worked their magic on her sides and he began to gently nibbling on her neck.

"I-I am not laughing!" she protested between growing giggling and she tried to lean at least her upper body away from him, but she couldn't because he followed all of her movements.

"Yes you are laughing Meg. I can hear it. What's so funny?"

"Y-you are fuhuhunny."

Another chuckle, louder this time.

"You think I am funny? Why?"

"J-just stop tahahalking Cahahas."

Every word he spoke made her giggle harder, because he spoke those words directly into her skin. Slowly she fell onto her side, pulling him down with her until he lay on top of her body and finally he raised his head to look at her face. There was still this silly grin on her face and she kept her eyes closed as a soft blush had appeared onto her cheeks yet again.

"Why is your face so…red? Are you feeling sick?"

There he was: The Castiel she loved the most.

The clumsy and clueless little angel.

She couldn't help but laugh at his words and he soon tilted his head, clearly overwhelmed by the whole situation. He didn't understand why she was laughing. Did he do something wrong? He just asked her if she was okay.

"Meg? Are you okay?"

She grinned when she had stopped laughing.

"You are too cute, you know that angel?"

Now it was his turn to blush and again Meg laughed at him.

He quickly buried his face back into the crook of her neck, making her laugh even harder as his lips tickled her skin.

"I still don't understand what's so funny…" he murmured right into her skin, making her squeal with laughter as his breath hit an extra sensitive spot and the demon started to squirm around underneath him.

"Will you stohohop thahat!"

"Stop what? I am just talking to you!"

Castiel's own voice was snow filled with much amusement due to her frantic giggling and squirming. He still didn't understand why she was laughing or squirming around underneath him, but he liked seeing and hearing her laugh.

"Y-You're tihihickling me, silly!"

He stopped and raised his head to give her a very confused look.

"What?"

She stopped giggling and wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Tickling Cas. You know…touching me in certain places and I start laughing. Tickling."

"I don't understand Meg. How can a touch make you laugh?"

Her grin was right back onto her lips and her eyes turned black.

"Like that."

And in an instant her hands were on his sides, fingers digging into the thin white shirt he was wearing and wiggling around. Immediately the angel shrieked and winced and he fell back onto the mattress, quickly rubbing his hands over his sides where Meg's fingers had been just a few moments before.

Before Castiel got the chance to sit up again Meg pounced on him and straddled his waist, grinning down at the angel who looked even more confused now.

"What was that?"

She giggled.

"That was tickling Clarence. Feels good?"

"I-I don't know. It felt…weird."

Her grin widened at that.

"Weird eh? How about we try this again? Come on angel. Raise your arms."

Castiel tilted his head and threw her a questioningly look.

"Why should I do that?"

"Oh just do it Clarence. You will see."

He still didn't understand what Meg meant but the playful sparkle in her eyes told him that something fun was about to happen. Without asking any further he raised his arms above is head and watched how her grin widened.

Meg wasted no time and she put her fingers on his wrists, gently brushing down and she made sure her nails would do the rest for her. While she brushed her fingers slowly down she never lost eye contact to him. She wanted to see every single reaction of his, wanted to see how his confused facade would crumble, how he would let himself fall and laugh.

She didn't have to wait for too long, because the moment she reached his biceps she could see how his lips began to tremble and how a smile was about to appear on his face. She pressed her nails a bit more firmly into his skin; feeling the tensing muscles under his skin and making him jump and bit his lower lip. His lips finally curled into a wide grin the moment she reached his armpits. With feather light touches she brushed her forefingers over the shirt covered skin and she grinned as well when she heard a gasp coming from his mouth and how his whole body shuddered.

She couldn't keep herself from giggling as he squeaked when she wiggled her forefingers into his armpits.

"Keep your arms up Clarence!" she ordered him and oddly her teasing words made him grin even wider than before. He could feel how laughter bubbled up inside his belly, was about to pour over his lips, but he tried to keep it in. He watched how her fingers moved further downwards, teasing each rib through his thin shirt with every soft stroke and he flinched and finally started giggling when she reached his lowest ribs.

"Look at that. The angel is ticklish!" she exclaimed happily.

"I-I still dohohon't understahahand Meg," he laughed and his arms were about to come down the moment the Demon pulled his shirt up and moved her fingers with feather light touches over his quivering belly. He held onto his pillow now, burying is face as good as he could in one of his arms as laughter finally poured over his lips the moment Meg wiggled all ten fingers over his smooth skin.

"You don't have to understand Cas. Just laugh~. It's good for you."

Meg's face started to hurt from the huge grin she wore and she couldn't help but lean down to him and burying her own face into his neck, nibbling gently at his skin and making his whole body jump. In the same moment she shoved her fingers under his arms and this time Castiel couldn't keep them up anymore and pressed them against his sides, only trapping the demon's wiggling fingers underneath. He squirmed around, threw his head back and laughed heartily.

Meg couldn't get enough of his angelic sounding laughter and it filled her heart with so much warmth and joy. She was so glad that Castiel was happy, that he could forget all of those bad things that had happen to him and soon he would be back to his old, normal self. She was sure about this.

"Meg pleahahase stohohohp thahahahat."

He finally started begging and that's when Meg pulled her hands back, looking into his face still with this huge grin on it.

Castiel tried to control his Vessel's breathing as he wiped away some tears which had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"W-what was that?" he asked, still slightly out of breath and still with a huge smile on his face.

"That was the first dose of your treatment."

The angel looked at her in confusion yet again, but Meg simply grinned wider at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never heard the term "Laughter is the best medicine"? You sure could use a lot of laughter now, don't you think?"

Again her words were enough to make him giggle and he hugged his chest as a feeling of anticipation spread across his body.

"What is that? My patient refuses the treatment?"

He giggled more and nodded his head, sticking his tongue out at her to tease her even more.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad Castiel. This calls for drastic measures."

Before the angel could ask her what she meant, she turned around until she was facing his feet. The moment her nails made contact with his soft, bare soles he lost it again. He threw his head back into his pillow, squirming around and pounding the mattress with his fists as she tickled up and down his soles, occasionally teasing his toes and underneath, making him shriek trough his laughter.

The demon kept this up for a few minutes until she turned around and looked at him again.

His face was still slightly flustered; but there was so much happiness sparkling in his eyes she had never seen before. And this encouraged her to keep going and Castiel told her with his reactions that he liked what she was doing to him. She didn't tickle him to torture him. No. She did it to keep his mind from all those nightmares and bad memories he had inside his head and she did it to make him laugh and feel good and it looked like she was doing a good job so far.

"That was dose number two Clarence. Ready for the next one?"

He shook his head no, again covering his upper body with his arms as he wrapped them around his chest. Meg couldn't help but laugh at his cute reaction, eying his smooth belly in the process and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Awww too bad Cas. You're going to get the next dose if you want it or not. You need to laugh. Doctors' orders!"

And with those words she dug in, sliding her fingers underneath his shirt and scribbling over his bare belly. In an instant the angel almost exploded in a wave of happy laughter, squirming around wildly underneath her and trying to grab those mean fingers. But he wasn't trying too hard and he just lay there and laughed and squealed and Meg's heart almost melted at this sight.

He looked so happy and so cute while he was laughing and the demon didn't want it to stop.

He should never stop laughing, never stop being happy and he wouldn't even stand a chance against her if he would be unhappy or scared again when she was around him.

No.

She would be there for him and she would care for him and she didn't care anymore if he was an angel and she a demon.

That wouldn't matter now and that wouldn't matter in the future.

She was just happy when she was around him and she certainly could see that he felt the same way. His eyes told her more than all the words in the whole world could do.

And when she looked into those blue eyes and saw how the pure joy sparkled in them, she knew this was the best decision she ever made.

And she knew that he was her unicorn…and he would always be…

**_The End_**


End file.
